Cloud/network-based computing provides a highly scalable, flexible and cost-effective, shared computing infrastructure that delivers multiple services based on resource multiplexing. As an example, these services can be broadly divided into three categories: Infrastructure-as-a-Service (IaaS), Platform-as-a-Service (PaaS) and Software-as-a-Service (SaaS). Typically, a large number of applications are hosted by the shared computing infrastructure that can be accessed by multiple users via multiple devices. Moreover, the shared computing infrastructure can include shared resources such as computers, servers, and/or data storage systems that facilitate hosting and/or execution of the applications. Management of the shared resource to increase system efficiency and performance is a challenging task. Moreover, conventional approaches inefficiently manage resources and are substantially expensive.
The above-described deficiencies of traditional approaches merely provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional approaches and techniques, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and techniques, and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.